Club 9
by DylanObrien-Hoechlin
Summary: Bella Swan works at Club 9. She meets Edward Cullen and sparks fly. They are ment to be together. Will they have there forever. Bella and Edward. Set in New York, 2011. Lemons later if it isnt a one-shot. Review


**This is just a new story I thought I might try because it was in my head. I have another story in my head and the first chapter is finished. If this gets good reviews then I will continue but buy the end of the year if it doesn't have 40 reviews then it will just be a one-shot. **

Bella's POV

Zooming down the streets of New York at 70 mph is a great feeling. Especially when you're doing it in an 848 red Ducati. I was never one for sexy, fast cars or bikes, but when I saw this, it was a must.

Now I know what you're thinking. How the fuck don't I get booked or kill someone. It's because I know the head of NYPD and my dad also has a Ducati, so I learnt on his.

Anyway, my name is Bella Swan, 24 year's old, living in a New York apartment, working in my favourite club and enjoying life.

Once I had stopped in front of _Club 9_ I took of my helmet, ruffled my hair and stepped of the bike. I got many whistle and cat calls from customers outside the club. I ducked my head, straightened my clothes, tucked my helmet under my arm and walked in.

I walked to my locker, chucked my helmet in as well as my black leather jacket.

The uniform the bartenders had to wear, consisted on any red top you had, black leather pants and black high heels. I was fine with it because it looked classy and didn't throw off I'm-a-hooker-come-fuck-me vibe. It was more of I'm-a-sexy-motherfucker vibe.

Rosalie, the owner of the club as well as my best friend, was already behind the bar and looking mighty fine. She had on a halter red dress that hugged her curves and stopped around her mid-thigh. As club owner I think she should wear something different from the other bartenders and when I voiced my thoughts, she agreed.

"Hey Rose, don't you look sexy." She was honestly the most beautiful girl I have ever met. With blonde flowing hair, and legs that never end. I was always very envious of her in school.

"Bella please, have you seen the looks you have been getting since you walked in here. I know it is the uniform but do you think you could tone it down a little?" She joked as she served another customer.

"Emmett and his friends are coming over later tonight so just give them what they want for free." Emmett and Rosalie have been going out since high school. He is the chief of NYPD and always lets me get by with my speeding and not wearing correct bike wear, but only if I make him pancakes every Sunday morning.

"Yeah that's fine, who is coming?" I asked as I cut more lemons. "I think it is just him, his cousin and Jasper."

"Holy shit, Jaspers coming." Jasper and I were extremely close going through high school. He is Rosalie's twin brother and Emmett's best friend. Jasper moved away to go to college and I only talked to him at Christmas or the odd phone call. We were all a very tight-knit group, but his cousin was never mentioned, so I have no Idea who it is.

"I'm just going to go give the DJ the playlist for tonight, Em should be here in 10 minutes." With a nod of my head, she turned and walked through the crowd. Friday nights were always busy, obviously because all the teens are out and young adults but that doesn't stop it from being a hassle behind the bar. Last week we had some tosser jump over the bar to get a drink because it was so busy. I shoved him into Emmett's welcoming hands, and he was thrown out of here.

Most nights it just getting hit on and some verbal abuse if we turn the down, which we always do. Everyone that works here is in a longer time relationship or married. Well, apart from me. I was in a long time relationship until I found him fucking a bartender on our couch. Let's just say she was fired and he got a black face from Emmett.

Emmett was always very protective over Rosalie and I. He never let any fucker treat us bad and Jasper was always there for backup.

A clicking of fingers in my face brought me out of my thoughts. "Get you fucking hand out of my face before I break it." I said without turning my head from the beer I was pouring.

"Is that anyway to talk to your boss."

Fuck. I snapped my head up to see Em and Jasper standing there. "I am so sorry, it is so busy and I had so asshole trying to pinch my ass and i-."

"Bella shut the fuck up its okay, I was just about to get Rose, she's out the back. Do you want some help?" I looked down the bar to see us three girls taking on 20 or more people.

"Yes please, but only for a moment I don't want to ruin your night. It's on this busy because the DJ just finished his set, but seriously do-." A hand slapped over my mouth and I turned around to see Jasper standing with a huge grin on his face. "You don't ever shut up do you?"

"Jasper!" I grabbed him in a hug quickly before kissing his cheek and turning around severing yet another customer. "I never get a reaction like that." I heard Emmett grumble before severing a couple of girls.

"Hi, I'm looking for my friends, Emmett Cullen and Jasper Whitlock." Before I could look up and answer the man I heard Emmett yell from down the bar. "Edward, come on up."

I looked up quickly to find this Edward standing, looking gorgeous in a NYFD black top that hugged his figure so well that I could see his eight-pack. His black jeans hug loose on his hips and hugged his ass in just the right way. His bronze hair was dishevelled in the perfect way and his green vibrant eyes stared back into my brown ones.

Rosalie always said he was good looking but fuck me, I almost creamed my pants.

(Bella's Outfit on profile.)

Okay, thanks for reading. Review if you want me to continue.

(Author's note up the top if you didn't read it.)

Elle.


End file.
